inariversefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Classes
Characters' strengths are classified by a class: F, Y, X, E, D, C B, A , S, and Legendary Class. F is the lowest and Legendary is the highest. There are divisions to the classes; they can be separated as low, medium, and high or simply, for example, B-, B, and B+. There is no difference in classes when it comes to the different types of Reiki Energy. Youki falls into this class system. An assassin can be in a lower class and still be fully capable of defeating an assassin within a higher class, as a fight depends on the strenght, speed, endurance, and overall skillset of the certain individual. However, if the powergap is too large (ex: S-Class vs. B-Class), then the weaker assassin cannot close the gap, no matter how much skill they have. Class Ranking F Class The weakest class of all. Assassins of this strength aren't strong or smart but they are incredibly violent. However, their strength is just above that of the average human. Most humans and Albatross Organization residents fall under this category. Y Class The second to lowest class. Like F-class assassins, they usually aren't very intelligent (with few exceptions) or exceptionally powerful; but their strength and endurance is super-human compared to an average human. However, compared to most assassins, they are very weak. According to Kaiser, Makeru was a high D-class when he first fought Talios. The strongest normal people with spiritual awareness in the world are all D-class. X Class This is the next lowest class. These assassins show minimal potential as an assassin, but they are not good enough to be considered to put on the Blackmarket list. These assassins are not as violent or reckless as the ranks below them, but are commonly seen as underhanded, as they'll do whatever they need to do to succeed. E Class Assassins within this category display decent skills, but are still far below average assassins. These assassins still have no privileges, but are used as scouts. In addition, the average assassin for this group involves being capable of leading his/her own squadron. D Class This is regarded as being below the average assasin. Most assassins here show decent potential to increase, and the best assassins within this category are drafted as a possibility of being apart of the World Slave Orientation. C Class This is about average strength for most assassins. They are stronger than F, Y, X, E, & D classes, but their power pales in comparison to the stronger classes. These assassins are very common and are relatively abundant in both the Human and Daijuman worlds. B Class This class is where the strength level skyrockets and is the beginning of the upper class assassin strength, where the difference between the previous classes is absolutely enormous. B classes are far more powerful than C classes, but they still can't compete with the higher classes. This is in most cases the strongest class of assassin that can be found in Human World, as any higher class can't pass through the Imprisonment Chamber between the human and daijuman worlds. The only time a higher class assassin will be found in the Human World is if the prison is down or a higher class of assassin wears an organic device that downgrades their power, as Shendu did when he first met Inari. According to Kaiser, Talios was an upper B-Class assassin at the time of when he soundly defeated both Kaiyunai, and Rashurai during the tournament. A Class The third to highest class, A-class strength level are almost exclusive to Daijuman World while the Imprisonment Chamber is up; the only exceptions are if a regular human attains this strength, an assassin achieves this level in Human World, or if the prison is destroyed and assassins with this power can traverse to the Human World. Prior to the Imprisonment Chamber's removal, A-class assassins could not move between the worlds without aid. While exceptionally powerful and rare in the Human World, they are relatively common in the Daijuman World. However, compared to the power of an S-Class or even a C- Class assassin they are very weak; so weak in fact that they are used as mere foot soldiers of the Sacred Gods. S Class S classes are the second highest class. They are so strong that even a "low" S class' strength can completely devastate a small planet or obliterate the moon. In the Daijuman World, they are rare; with only about a handful ever known by name. It is extremely rare for even an A-class to achieve this level, however it has been observed that a strong-A-Class could achieve upper S-class in a few years. A single S-class is strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort. Ruko Shendu's full power was said to be at this level, as was both Kaiyunai's and Talios' when they came back from their Divine God Training. Shigura, and Jisaku also reach the S Class during the Hakkeiou Arc. Makeru also manages to reach S Class level by the end of the series. Legendary Class Legendary classes are the highest class (pinnacle of power). They are so powerful, just their mere presence would instantly disintegrate any class from F Class through Low S Class. This class is so rare, that only two assassins in history has ever reached this level. This rank is almost unobtainable, as not even high-ranking assassins like the Sacred Gods (Low S Class-High S Class) and the Albatross Overlords (High S Class) could reach this level.These Assassins were called "The Boogeyman" or "EL HOMBRE DEL SACO" in spanish language. Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Assassin Classes Category:Content